


Escape Velocity

by Chanter



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Double Drabble, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Star Trek: The Search For Spock spoilers, Star Trek: The Voyage Home spoilers, Women Being Awesome, subtle interest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanter/pseuds/Chanter
Summary: Double drabble.  How, and with whose assistance, Commander Uhura got to Vulcan in time to meet the rest of the senior bridge crew.
Relationships: Christine Chapel/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: Star Trek Femslash Drabble Exchange 2021





	Escape Velocity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/gifts).



Chris leans in, just a little, around the console they're sharing. She imagines Uhura's mouth tastes like Starfleet's abysmal filter coffee mixed with hints of subtly elegant lipstick and skill, and considers finding out even as she speaks instead. "I know Ops will miss me if I tag along for the rendezvous, but I am bound and determined," she insists, "to at least see you cut safely systemloose before I circle back. You know I can swing it; who do you think slipped Sulu and Kirk half the clearances they needed at HQ?" 

"Janice," Uhura deadpans, all overdone innocence, and the enormous wink she adds jerks Chris backwards in her chair out of reflexive courtesy; her laughter bounces off the shuttle's ceiling rather than catching the other woman squarely in the ear which is, Chris's inner McCoy snarks, almost, almost more than Uhura deserves. 

"Dammit! If I didn't know perfectly well you were yanking my chain--!" She hits the throttle, and watches their speed edge upward from warp 2.4 as her friend chuckles from the next seat. 

"Oh come on, Chris." Uhura's voice is all genuine warmth beneath the humor. "You know I wouldn't leave you out of this."

**Author's Note:**

> I fully confess that I'm awful at writing the mechanics of physical attraction, so I went for subtle friendship+more. I hope it works!


End file.
